Silas
Silas, real name is Leland Bishop. He was MECH's leader and was obsessed with get getting his hands on Cybertronian technology and biology. He and his comrades exploit every known weakness in Cybertronians and got an enough information about them to create a likeness of Optimus Prime and they named their creation, Nemesis Prime. Silas controlled him during the battle with Optimus, but he lost and his MECH creation lead on top him. Other MECH members were able to find and save him about putting him of life support. They used Breakdown's body and were able to make he mobile again. Once up, renamed himself, CY.L.A.S. (Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis) and killed off all of the other MECH members using Breakdown's shoulder mounted cannon. Later, he stole back a creation he made while still in the military and presented it to Megatron for a Decepticon position. When it failed, Megatron lets Knock Out dissect him. Knock Out instead kept him around and used him as a test subject. However, on one test with both Synthetic Energon and Dark Energon, thing went wrong. Cylas became a Energon sucking Terrorcon and he spread it around the ship's crew members. Physical Appearance While he had a human body, he could been seen wearing protective armor and scars on his face. When using Breakdown's body, he can be seen on the outside, Breakdown's body is covered from the head to the feet with scars and is discolor. Inside he is covered in cuts from Nemesis Prime and rubble landing on him. After Knock Out's Synthetic Energon and Dark Energon infusion, Breakdown's eye color changes from yellow to purple and his jaw split and reveals a Energon sucking tongue. Personality and Traits TBA History Stealing the Dingus Silas was responsible for shooting down Agent Fowler's jet carrying a Dynamic Nuclear Generation System a.k.a. the Dingus. Once the Dingus was being moved by a truck he and other members of MECH attempted to take the Dingus, but some cars in the convoy blocked them until they reached a train tunnel. In the helicopter, he saw the trailer that contains the Dingus get destroyed by jets. To their surprise, their was no nuclear meltdown, so they figured out that the Dingus was put on the train. He also see the living technology, that he heard rumors about. While the others were in the train, he kept look out on top of the train. When he sees Optimus he orders MECH to retreat, but before leaving he fires a missile at the train tracks. Later, he vows that he will level the playing field and know how they work.Convoy Zombie Plague Instead of dissecting him, Knock Out kept him around for anything that need a live tester. While Starscream and Knock Out were talking, he begged them to free him. Knock Out injected Synthetic Energon into him and it caused him to become more enraged. Starscream plans to have him be Megatron's super soldier instead of the Predacons. Starscream also orders Knock Out to add Dark Energon to him, so he would be more controllable. However, Cylas turned in to a mindless Energon hungry Terrorcon and broke free of his bonds and spreads the plague to other be feeding off of them. Eventually, Cylas walks into the Nemesis's vault and finds Airachnid's stasis pod. He opens it trying to feed off of her, but she overs powers him and rips open Breakdown's chest, killing him. Before he dies, he thanks her for killing him.Thirst Legacy After his passing, Starscream and Knock Out discover his body and that he released Airachnid from the stasis pod. Later it is found out the he did manage to spread the plague to her while they fought. }}}} References Category:Humans (Prime)